Mistletoe Dreams
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: It was their holiday party. So why was it that they all seemed to get caught under the mistletoe that none of them had put up? Many pairings and a special holiday offer from MBP!


MBP: Happy holidays everyone! So… since I have the time, inclination, and sometimes even the inspiration to write, I'm doing this early!

Rini: Who wants gifts?

MBP: So my job apparently likes to take my hours AWAY from me (12 hours this week… gone. I'm annoyed), which leaves me with free time. So, if anyone wants a story written from me for them before December is over, just leave a review or PM me one of the couples that I'll have at the bottom, and I'll have it up for you before New Years Eve!

Amaya: Of course, it doesn't have to be from S.A, but it does have to be from an anime we know…

MBP: Which will also be at the bottom, but I'm pretty good with any couple from a different anime. S.A. is one that I have couples I just can't write for because I suck at it.

Kio: B-but before that… we have a story written…

Rini: KIO!

MBP: Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Mistletoe Dreams**_

The greenhouse looked less like a greenhouse and more like a Winter Wonderland, fake snow and all. The animals had retreated, much to Ryuu's dismay, to hide away from the decorated areas until all signs of winter were completely gone.

Even the table was set into a winter theme, with candy cane decorations, snowflake shaped cookies, and all sorts of holiday food. Akira had truly outdone herself, even allowing Alisa to cook in her kitchen to help.

Needless to say, this was going to be a fun party, full of good fun, laughs, and the occasional challenge between Kei and Hikari.

What most of them didn't notice however, were the sprigs of mistletoe someone had managed to sneak into the area…

_KeixHikari_

Kei looked amused when Hikari started ranting about challenging him to an eating contest, and then changing to who could sing the most Christmas carols from memory. He'd win that challenge easily; he knew the standard carols, plus he knew them in other languages. However…

"I'll race you to that decoration," Kei offered, pointing to a sprig of mistletoe that had been discreetly hidden in a hanging wreath. Hikari didn't notice the hidden plant and immediately jumped into the challenge.

"If I win, you have to spend Christmas doing what I want!"

"Agreed. And if (_when_) I win, you spend Winter Break with me."

As usual, Hikari didn't even consider the fact that she was going to lose this challenge, as she always did. She just got ready and started running.

Chuckling slightly, Kei gave Hikari a few seconds head-start before easily passing her and standing under the wreath as she muttered darkly. "Well, Miss Number Two…"

"Don't call me Miss Number Two!" Hikari was next to him, yelling about his insult (He considered it an endearment), and put herself under the mistletoe with him. He ignored the rest of the rant, pulling her close to him and kissing her quickly.

When he heard Akira yelling, he pulled back, smirking at Hikari's blush and irritation at being so embarrassed. He pointed at the mistletoe, watching as Hikari quickly understood and started stammering.

Before Akira could drag Hikari away, he stole another kiss, walking back to his spot at the table, pleased with himself. "I can't wait for Winter Break… Miss Number Two."

_TadashixAkira_

Akira muttered darkly, sending evil glares at Kei who looked far too pleased about what he'd done to her darling angel. She needed something to lash this frustration at, and…

Narrowing her eyes, she noticed Tadashi shoving food into his mouth before everyone had arrived. With an angry shout, she sent him flying, wondering again why he even bothered coming back to her when she kept attacking him.

Tadashi walked back up, sneaking a cookie from the table and running when Akira started chasing him. She almost had his revenge when Tadashi ran into the arriving Ryuu, falling to the ground. Ready to send him flying again, Akira's eyes were glowing when…

"Stop!" Sakura had arrived with Jun, pointing over Akira's head. "Mistletoe!"

Akira looked up, turning red when she saw that it was true. She looked down at Tadashi and back at the mistletoe, her eyes wide. Tadashi looked as stunned as she was, and the others muttered and snuck around them.

Looking embarrassed, Tadashi stood up slowly, shuffling his feet. The cookie he'd stolen had disappeared, and Akira had a brief moment to wonder where it was before Tadashi wrapped his arms around her gently. "W-what are you doing?"

Tadashi still looked embarrassed as he tilted his head to the side. "Kissing my girlfriend under the mistletoe?"

They remained under the mistletoe for another five minutes, before Akira started dragging him back to the table, bright red. Tadashi fingered the plant he'd tugged from its resting place, wondering if holding it over their heads would have the same effect…

_RyuuxFinn_

Finn looked over at Ryuu, frowning slightly. He looked back at his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her waist gently. "What is it Finn?"

"What's the big deal about mistletoe?" Ryuu found himself blushing slightly at the question. There were some things Finn's country didn't do, like Halloween, and apparently, this aspect of Christmas.

"Well… if two people are under the mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss," Ryuu explained, scratching his head. "Most people treat it like a joke because strangers get caught under it together all the time."

Finn looked like she understood, and it wasn't really a hard idea to grasp. She looked at the plant Tadashi was hanging over Akira's head, grinning slightly.

Ever since her brother had been born, relieving her of the responsibilities as heir, she'd gotten more daring… especially in her romantic relationship. Ryuu felt her tug on his arm and pull him back out of his seat.

"Finn? Where are we going?" Ryuu asked, noticing Sakura running around the greenhouse with Jun. Finn grinned and kissed his cheek gently.

"We're hunting down some mistletoe!"

_JunxSakura_

Sakura was running around, trying to find some mistletoe. Jun was probably confused as to why she was frantically searching every single plant and decoration in the greenhouse, but he was going along with it.

She wanted to kiss her prince under the mistletoe, and she was a girl in love on a mission! Yes, Jun did kiss her on normal days, but this was different. It was Christmastime! Kissing under the mistletoe with her prince was on the must-do list for couples!

"Sakura?" Jun had stopped, forcing Sakura to stop as well before she started dragging him like a reluctant puppy. He pointed to the side, where there was a sprig of mistletoe hung to a tree. "Was that what you were looking for?"

Squealing, Sakura ran over to it, hopping excitedly. They'd found mistletoe, and now she could kiss Jun under it!

Jun smiled slightly as he pressed a gentle kiss to his girlfriend's lips. When he pulled away, he picked at the mistletoe in his pocket, showing it to Sakura. She stared, and grabbed at it. He had to have been pulling it off before she saw it.

"Why do…" Sakura started when Jun looked around, showing that they were in private and Jun had definitely turned into Inner Jun.

"Because… this way we can be _alone…_" Inner Jun purred, pressing her back under the mistletoe. Sakura grinned, eagerly kissing Jun, but knowing it wouldn't go any further. Jun, even Inner Jun, was much more of a gentleman than that.

There wasn't going to be any complaints from this end… both sides made her prince, and her prince knew how to kiss!

_YahiroxMegumi_

Megumi was sitting silently in her seat, doodling on the magic board without a thought to anyone else in the area. While the couples around her were either looking for, or enjoying the benefits of, the mistletoe, she kept her head down.

It was like this when Yahiro came into the greenhouse with Aoi and Alisa. He frowned slightly, noticing that the girl wasn't getting involved in anything besides her board. Just a week earlier, she was babbling about the holidays, and now… now she didn't seem to be getting involved.

"Oi, idiot girl," Yahiro drawled, taking the seat next to her easily. "No hello for your beloved?"

Megumi looked up and waved slightly, sighing silently before returning to her board.

Now this was just weird. Very weird. Yahiro took a moment to make sure he didn't show the signs of panic on his face and looked at the group. "Where'd the mistletoe come from?" He muttered, his eyes widening when Megumi jolted and looked ashamed. "What?"

Megumi hesitated, but when he poked her and raised his eyebrows, she wrote on her board and handed it to him. Frowning suspiciously, he read the note.

**'I got caught under mistletoe yesterday.'** The note was accompanied with a sad face, and Megumi's shuffling which told Yahiro that she had kissed someone better than words could.

This time, the emotions came out loud and clear. Someone had kissed _his_ Megumi, never mind the fact that she was an idiot and he didn't deserve her and she should be kissing someone better than him. It didn't change anything. Megumi Yamamoto was _his_, and someone had dared to hang mistletoe where the idiot klutz would find herself under it with some strange boy.

Yahiro grabbed Megumi's hand and started to drag her towards the wreath that Kei sent a knowing glance to. Megumi held up her board, the question mark clear on her face as well as the board.

"We're fixing the problem," Yahiro muttered, feeling his face redden slightly. The problem was that Megumi had kissed someone else under mistletoe, and obviously, Yahiro should be the last person Megumi kissed under the cursed plant.

Yahiro was just going to ignore the part of his brain telling him that he should be the last person Megumi kissed, and how she was going to be the only one he ever kissed at all.

_AoixAlisa_

Alisa giggled, watching Yahiro's face change from his forced calm into complete outrage and jealousy. He thought he was so good at hiding it, but he was transparent. With a grin, Alisa turned to Aoi, sharing her findings with a good-natured laugh.

Aoi, as expected, didn't respond with more than a nod. Shrugging, and too full of the holiday spirit to care, Alisa dashed off towards the table, claiming the seat between Megumi and Ryuu. "What? Jun won't care; he's sitting over there with Sakura!" Alisa complained, waving with a smile to Finn on the other side of Ryuu.

After Alisa had realized Ryuu was never going to love her, she had tried being nice to Finn, finding the other girl to be an unexpectedly good friend. On days Aoi would return early from the apartment, he could sometimes find Finn in the kitchen he shared with his young charge, trying unsuccessfully to mimic a recipe.

Alisa giggled again as Yahiro came back to the table with Megumi, both of them with red faces. Megumi tried to frown, but she was too much in shock to manage it. Slowly, the others returned to the table, crowding each other and laughing. Tadashi was sent flying multiple times, but each time he came back, he held mistletoe over Akira's head, so the flying was to a minimum.

After they stuffed their faces, Alisa leaned against Aoi as the others began to not-so-discreetly find their way back to the mistletoe they'd found earlier. Feeling comfortable, and not wanting to intrude on the others to say goodbye, Alisa smiled up at her caretaker. "Good party, huh?"

"It's alright," Aoi said after a moment of just looking at the girl. Wrinkling her nose in confusion, Alisa shrugged, standing up and heading to the door.

"You know, with all the mistletoe that's been showing up, I don't know whether I'm lucky or unlucky that I didn't find any. I mean, even at this one store that _always_ has mistletoe didn't have it, and there was a cute guy there. I wouldn't have minded getting caught with him," Alisa started conversationally, not really sure where she was going with this. She didn't _think_ she had any feelings for Aoi, but she certainly cared more than she did any other male besides family. Aoi merely sent her this half-smile she was getting used to, stopping her at the beginning of the greenhouse.

"Aoi, what's…" Alisa's voice cut off when Aoi brushed her hair back from her face, bending to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "What was… why did…"

She was stammering like an idiot! Cursing at herself silently, Alisa watched as Aoi pointed to mistletoe that had not been on the doorframe when they arrived. Staring at the plant, then back at Aoi, Alisa turned bright red before running to the car, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Since she had run away, she didn't notice Aoi pulling the plant down and putting it in his pocket. _It might come in handy,_ Aoi thought to himself, relying on his usual stoicism and calm to get into the car normally instead of reaching for Alisa again. _Especially if she starts talking about other boys again…_

* * *

MBP: Okay, so let's face it. Aoi's a sickly person with ulcers. Yes. But he's also smart and extremely possessive, as shown when he totally showed Hikari up the first time he was around. I don't know why I see him sneaking mistletoe to steal kisses from Alisa (who he's got to TOTALLY be in love with) but I do.

Rini: Anyways, so about the stories…

MBP: Right! So, right now, I want to start with just ten, so I don't get overwhelmed. I am willing to try anything (including lemons) but no promises to how they turn out.

Taru: She can write confidently for Yugioh, Ouran High School Host Club, and Special A, but she's willing to try anything.

MBP: Yeah… just if it's one I don't know, it might take me a little longer to get a grasp on the characters. I'll write any pairing as well, but for Special A, I do have ones I'm more comfortable with. Pretty much, if I wrote them in this story, I'm comfortable with writing them. I'm also comfortable doing CharacterxOC if you want.

Rini: So basically, you can request pretty much any fandom, any pairing at all, and send in what rating you want it to be. If it's an M, just say if you want a lemon, lime, character death or whatnot involved. Otherwise, MBP might go a little crazy.

MBP: Again, just send me a request in a review or PM me, and I'll have the stories up before New Year's Eve arrives!

Rini: Oh, and tell her what you think of this story! That's always good too!

MBP: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
